


Job Description

by 191615311



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Shotgunning, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: McCree is a 'bodyguard' for the Shimadas. Genji is interested in McCree doing things with his body other than guarding it. McCree is a little bit in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McGenji week day 2. This kinda ran away from me and doesn't really have much to do with the fact that it's AU but I'm also not amazing at focusing on AUs so have whatever I _could_ produce.

The smirk on Genji’s face as he approaches is an expression McCree has learned means trouble more often than not. It’s the one that means Genji has an _idea_ and it’s probably one that could get one or both of them in some shit.

“Yo!” He greets McCree, leaning against the tree next to him.

“I’d wondered where you’d gotten to. I’m supposed t’ be watchin’ you, ya know.” McCree responds, looking over at the younger Shimada brother.

Genji wrinkles his nose, “I don’t need a babysitter. I’m an adult.”

“’S jus’ my job description, _Shimada-san_.” McCree emphasizes.

Genji rolls his eyes, shuffling over so he’s pressed shoulder to arm with McCree, jabbing an elbow gently into his ribs.

“Genji.” McCree relents with a grunt, relaxing into something more affectionate. Unlike the older of the two, who’s kept him at an arm’s length at best, Genji and McCree have gotten close. McCree would consider them more friends than anything else. There are only two years between them and while he’s technically their personal bodyguard he feels more of a peer than anything. In age, combat ability and, with Genji, attitude.

Genji reaches for the cigarillo in McCree’s hand and a brief battle over it ensues, Genji coming out on top and plucking it out of his fingers to take a drag. It’s not the first time McCree’s seen him smoke but it’s the first time McCree’s seen him smoke anything other than the cigarettes his friends offer him when he’s out.

Genji flips the cigarillo around his fingers with the same practiced ease he throws shurikens. Fluid movements that betray just how dangerous and precise his hands can be, in the right situation. Not that McCree’s spent a lot of time thinking about everything Genji’s hands could do. “Not bad.”

“Reckon it’s probably pretty different from what you’re used to.”

Genji hums a wordless agreement and when McCree looks over at him Genji is looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You know, there is something I have always wanted to try.”

“Yeah?”

Before McCree can further elaborate his question Genji is answering it with action, curling a hand around the back of McCree’s neck to tug him down and pressing their lips together. McCree opens his mouth automatically, startled, and gets a mouthful of smoke for his troubles. He chokes on it, startled, pulling away to cough until he can breathe again. “Jesus fuck warn a guy next time, damn.”

Genji is laughing, entire face lit up with amusement and McCree can’t help but think he looks damn cute like that. “Next time?”

“Yeah.” McCree takes the cigarillo back, raising it to his lips. “Next time, ya idiot. Hold on a tick.”

This time it goes much more smoothly, smoke curling between their lips, Genji chasing down the taste of it in McCree’s mouth with his tongue. When he pulls away to breathe he doesn’t go far, hand on McCree’s shoulder, forehead pressed against his friend’s.

“Hot damn.” McCree murmurs and steals another kiss from Genji.

“That is one way to put it.” Genji responds, practically against his lips. McCree is suddenly aware of Genji’s hand sliding down his chest, over his shirt, until Genji’s fingers are resting against his belt buckle.

“’S this th’ angle you were playin’ the whole time?” He asks, amused. It isn’t like either of them have been oblivious to their attraction to each other, it’s really only been a matter of time and McCree isn’t going to say no. Maybe he should. After all, it could very well cost him his job, but… If he’s honest with himself the affection he feels for the younger Shimada brother is a lot more than friendly.

“Perhaps.” Genji responds, lips finding their way to McCree’s jaw, to his neck. His fingers fumble with the belt buckle and McCree stills his hand for a moment, looking around. He doesn’t miss the flash of rejection in Genji’s eyes.

“Y’think this is th’ best place for this? What if someone catches us?”

Genji flicks McCree’s belt buckle open as he reassures him. “They cannot see us from the house and no one but anija and I come up here. Anyway, you are looking after me, no one is going to be expecting me to get into trouble that way. They will not come looking.”

“A’right. Good enough for me.” McCree says, then doesn’t say anything else because Genji’s pulling him out of his pants and he’s biting down on his lip to stifle a groan, cigarillo falling to the ground unnoticed.

“Fuck.” Genji breathes, fingers wrapped around McCree’s cock. He falls to his knees in front of McCree and McCree’s head thumps back against the trunk of the tree. So this is what they’re doing. Genji exclaims something in Japanese and McCree thinks he should really start learning it now before that thought is banished from his head by Genji’s tongue running up the underside of his erection.

One of his hands finds its way to Genji’s bright green hair, fingers weaving into it and tugging. He makes a note of how much Genji seems to like that, for any potential future rendezvous. Genji’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, holding it in place as his tongue laps over the head and McCree swears. Genji seems like he’s done this a million times and McCree suspects it’s because he has. Endearing little shit. Going out of his way to be push all the right buttons.

He looks up at McCree, “This is _huge_. I want it in my ass sometime, McCree.”

“Jesse, darlin’.” McCree corrects him. “If you’re gonna be fuckin’ me ya should at least call me Jesse.”

“Jesse.” Genji tests it out and McCree thinks it sounds good coming out of his mouth. “I thought the point was that you were fucking me, Jesse.”

McCree doesn’t get a chance to respond before Genji’s mouth is on his dick again, taking McCree in his mouth this time. His whole dick doesn’t fit by a long shot but Genji compensates for that, covering the rest of it with his hand. It’s still amazing, all hot and wet and suction and it’s been too long since he last had this, had anyone but his own hand and a couple toys.

McCree settles his free hand on Genji’s shoulder, holding onto it like a lifeline. “Ain’t gonna last long like this.”

Genji’s only response is to redouble his efforts, hand sliding from the base of McCree’s cock down to his balls, rolling them in his hand. McCree squeezes his eyes shut, thinking it might actually kill him if he keeps watching Genji suck him off. Genji’s head bobs forward and McCree’s dick hits the back of his throat and then passes it and goddamn fuck _shit_ he’s talented. McCree should have guessed he could do that but he isn’t exactly thinking straight right now.

“Genji, babe, darlin’, if ya keep up like that I’m gonna-“ Genji cuts him off by swallowing around him and that’s all it takes for him to come with a yelp, fingers tightening in Genji’s hair to the point it has to be painful and hips thrusting forward into Genji’s mouth. Genji keeps sucking him until he’s spent and oversensitive and gasping small noises of protest. When McCree finally looks down at him Genji looks _wrecked_. Hair even more out of place than usual, lips swollen and bruised, still on his knees and gasping for breath.

McCree slides down the tree until they’re on about even height. “Jesus christ Genji. You alright there?”

“Yes.” Genji says and he sounds just as wrecked as he looks, voice hoarse and rough and goddamn if that isn’t just as hot as everything else he’s done, even if McCree knows he’s going to have a hell of a sore throat later. He reaches for Genji but his hand is batted away and Genji explains, “Already finished.”

Knowing Genji got off just from sucking his dick and touching himself sends another thrill of interest through McCree, sparking his hope for a round two in the future. Hopefully one where he gets to see Genji come. He tucks himself back into his pants and sinks down onto the ground, tugging at Genji. “C’mere darlin’.”

Genji goes easily, crawling into his lap and resting his head against McCree’s shoulder as McCree holds him. McCree thinks he could be happy with this, too. Just holding Genji forever, if he could. He stifles the thoughts by pulling Genji in closer. Eventually they’ll have to go back to the real world where he’s a bodyguard and Genji is the second heir to the Shimada clan but for now he pretends he can have this. Maybe, if they’re careful enough… Maybe he can.


End file.
